Tribanglist Scholars
'' Idea and Founding'' Main Ideals and Tenets: * In order to prevent Trongolist attacks and outbreaks, we teach to all willing the powers of the Radnor Fruit. * By the will of Nigel, we will teach his ways and his flow of Wakfu into this world. * On the honour-in-death of the first Great Prophet:Overan Dover, we teach in his place to educate and create. * We are creators and builders of Tribanglism, not destroyers or Crusaders against all other beliefs and practise. * Our only destructive goal is to prevent the world's Wakfu befouling by the Hecc touch of the Trongle. We aim to destroy the Trongle. * Our main element is XTC * We're only making plans for Nigel (uh) Founding: The original Tribanglist Scholarship was founded in 42,990BS by the first Great Prophet, Overan Dover as a revelation after the Battle of Nuung 1. He seeked to defeat the Trongle and his forces for the good of the blessed and yeasted Dover Clan. This was called the "Sansan Tribanglist Scholarship" based in the East of San Tasan Sansan. The second Tribanglist Scholarship was the "Tribal Scholarship" after the fall of the Dover Clan in 20,000BS. This was a cultural, disciplinary, barbarian practice by the not-technological Minchle Munch (Ungle Jungulians) which was adopted back into a proper school form by the Bungalo Family; Grandad Clamdad is labelled as he founder because he lead this adaptation and also because there is no written cause of the original creator in 20,000BS. This scholarship was adopted by the Native Americans in various ways when the Ungle Jungulians began to waver, however, there were no founders for a singular school nor was there any continued belief in the energy of Randor. However, when Sir PatriXXXX sToOB was brought into the true light of Nigel in 18AS, he created this very Wiki and had intentionally adopted the Ancient Doveric ways. He had named this the "Reformed Tribanglist Scholarship" and had listed a variety of ranks and regulations that are the primary focus in the Ideals and Tenets subheading and the rest of this page. Ranks and Roles = Universal Role: The primary role and goal of any Tribanglist Scholar is to create or discover new words, abilities, powers, characters, etc. Entry Exam The Entry Exam can be taken at any point in an aspiring scholar's life. This exam is moreso an observation by the Founder of if they understand the basic words and grammar of the language of Tribanglish (Stoob), Ungle Jungulian or Doveric. This is an easy test to pass because it does not apply pressure and is actually clearable with practice. Anguiguggin had been able to pass this test as soon as he had discovered the language himself. Ranks and Requirements * Scholar: You have passed the exam and have the ability to suggest new meanings for words but not be tasked with more serious work. * Leading Scholar: You have passed a smaller second exam where you must have created and used your own words in Tribanglish at the will of the founder or other Big Boys. Another way to attain this title is to join the Gang of Peace. * Paladin: A chosen Scholar or Leading Scholar that has shown true will of Nigel, has used at least one special attack requiring Radnor Energy and has helped the Tribangle in a time of need. Effilctar is currently the only Paladin. * Big Boy: Encompasses the Founder, the Leader (PM) of the Tribangle, the Second Member of the Gang of Peace and the Leader of the Gang of Peace. There can only be four big boys and currently they are: Sir PatriXXXX sToOB, GNE0001 and Fakestapled. * Honourary: A title given to a character who hadn't been able to attain scholarship in life or has not yet been spoken to or been able to be spoken to regarding their position. * Representative: Someone who represents another faction (ECODAS, Dover, Nickell, Jugnott, etc.) Member List All of the current recorded members of the Reformed Tribanglist Scholarship. * Sir PatriXXXX sToOB (Leader/Creator of the Reformed Tribanglist Scholarship + Big Boys) * Fakestapled (Big Boys) * Anguiguggin (Paladin, as inventor of the "Angwyshe") * Effilctar (Paladin) * Overan Dover (Founder of the Sansan Tribanglist Scholarship 44990.68BS) * Und'Ran Dover (Successor of the Sansan Tribanglist Scholarship/Leading 44990.69BS) * Cain Dover (Dover Representative/Paladin) * Harry Fergusson Dover (Dover Representative/Paladin) * Ben Dover (Dover Representative/Honourary) * Ungle Bungle Bungalo (Honourary/Tribal Scholarship) * Unkle Bunkle Bunk (Honourary/Tribal Scholarship) * Grandad Clamdad (Honourary/Tribal Scolarship Founder) * Tree Moss (Scholar/Dank Brotherhood Representative) * Sir PatriXXXX sToOB's Sister (Scholar/Maths Blokes Representative) * Zlatan (Scholar/ Swede + Demigod Representative) * Jáçøb (Leading by nomination after Anguguggin became Paladin) * Gabga Tronozi Bullugd (Paladin / Thirsk Representative / Radnormon Master) Candidate Members People who are lined out to become Scholars in the future. * SakanaOji2001 * LukeJohnson783 * Bertie the Triangle Lover ACCEPTING NEW MEMBERS Sir PatriXXXX sToOB is now attempting to find and enroll new, talented individuals in the scholarship via Twitter, his current Twitter tag is @UberstooberU if you wish to take his lessons. Haha, nobody actually cares. Category:Tribangle Category:Characters Category:Dover Clan Category:Gang Category:Politic Category:Attacks